Guardians of Sunshine: Head 2 the Light
by BossKing109
Summary: Episode 1 of the What Am I series. Wyatt wants to know what it's like inside a video game. But he gets a lot more than expected, and finds himself in a life-threatening problem where it is up to Jake and Lady R's cubs help! Will they be able to save Wyatt before he's killed in the game and maybe even in reality?


**Theme Song**

_What am I?_

_Can I fly?_

_What am I?_

_Can things ever go right?_

_What Am I?_

_What Am I…?_

_Do I…make peeps happy?_

_Do I…turn events crappy?_

_Cosmic Owl, this I plea in a howl _

_What am I?_

_Prismo…don't you go…_

_I still need an answer…_

_From a hula dancer_

_I wanna know why,_

_Oh, Glob, in the sky_

…_What am I…?_

_(What am I…?)_

**Title Card**

_**Guardians of Sunshine: Head 2 the Light**_

_Jake's cubs look at Beemo's screen, with Wyatt trapped in the game, who is looking back at them with a frown on his face._

Wyatt's eyes quickly flew open. All he heard was the dainty snoring of everyone else in the room. He smiled. Tiptoeing, Wyatt crept by BMO, sleeping on the table with a blanket covering him. He pulled out a feather and brushed it against Beemo's big red button. Beemo muttered, and accidentally pressed the big button.

Blue electricity splashed out from Beemo. Wyatt struggled from containing himself from screaming. The light reflected on the cubs, but only Drake woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and barely noticed Wyatt getting sucked in Beemo's Main Brain Game Frame…

Wyatt looked around the game in shock and delight. He was in a 3-dimensional…dimension with a three-dimensional body! "_Awesome!_" Wyatt shouted in glee. "Let's see…where is that fire pit?"

Wyatt began to walk into a cave and sing,

_I am in, a computer world_

_I'm a boy, not some girl_

_My first time, in a game_

_Also in, BMO's Main Frame_

_This place, is totes virtual_

_I'm pumped up, like a mule_

_This is the opposite of lame_

_I will completely, beat this game_

Wyatt stopped as he realized he was in front of the fire pit. But he saw that it was…different. The pit was filled with _lava sharks_. "What's with the sharks?!" Wyatt exclaimed. "I thought Finn said it was just a pit of fire! Ugh. How am I gonna do-"

Wyatt's eye then caught the sight of a skateboard. He grabbed it and hopped on. Suddenly, it started to hover in the air. Wyatt grinned, and hovered over the pit. However, a shark jumped up and bit the back of the board. "Ah!" Wyatt screamed. Another shark bit it, and Wyatt was really close to losing his balance. Finally, a shark jumped up, Wyatt jumped up as well, and the board was gone.

Wyatt tried leaning to the side, and fell on the edge of the other side. Another shark jumped up and bit his leg. Wyatt squealed in pure terror as he was dragged down into the pit.

Drake woke up startled by a scream. He looked around, but all seemed to be peaceful. Then he heard some noise from BMO. He walked over to the video game, faced him, and gasped. Beemo's screen was on with Guardians of Sunshine: Head 2 the Light, and Wyatt was running from the fire pit filled with lava sharks.

It was even worse when he realized Wyatt only have three lives left. In this game, each player had four lives instead of three. "Uncle Wyatt!" he whispered. "Are you okay?" Wyatt continued to run, obviously not hearing Drake.

Wyatt bumped into something and fell to the ground. He glanced up to see Chocolate Dockette. "Give me your chocolate!" she roared. "I don't have any!" yelled Wyatt. "Rawwr!" The brown hamster had an energy beam shoot from its buck teeth. Wyatt dodged, but ended up seeing another obstacle behind him.

"I am Jiggly Dragon Fly!" snarled the beast. It shot out a fireball from its mouth at Wyatt. He attempted to dodge but the attack was too fast and Wyatt was burned and exploded. After three seconds, he was revived, but with two lives left. Chocolate Dockette and Jiggly Dragon Fly glared at him, and Wyatt ran as fast as he could from them.

_No. _he thought. _This can't be happening! I'm not supposed to be running away! What is going on, here? Did I end up in the wrong game?!_

"Ugh. Drake. Why'd you wake us up at 3:41 in the morning?" Raen asked, irritated and slightly annoyed at being awoken so early. "yeah! I haven't finished my beauty sleep!" exclaimed Megan. "Great. You only got at least 500 more years left to actually even be close to reach that goal." Lisa told her.

Jake Jr. held back a laugh as Megan glared at Lisa angrily. "Guys! Uncle Wyatt's stuck in Beemo!" Drake said. His siblings were silent, staring at him for a good ten seconds before bursting into laughter except for Jake Jr. "I don't know, guys. He could be right." he said. "Please, Jr. You're always delusional." Raen said.

"I-I am?" "Nice. Why don't you go slap him now, Raen?" Lisa said. "I didn't mean it!" Raen uttered. Jake Jr. ran over to Beemo and gasped, "Drake's right!" "You're full of it," Megan said. "But-" "Fine!" Drake interrupted him. "Have it your way! But if Uncle Wyatt isn't to be seen in the next few days don't come blaming us!"

"…Move over." Raen, Megan and Lisa walked by them and gasped. They were right. Wyatt was desperately running away from two monsters. "What do we do?!" Lisa cried. "Shh! Quiet!" Drake told her. "Quiet? _Quiet_? Drake, Uncle Wyatt's in there being chased by two monsters with only two lives left! We need adults for-"

"Don't worry. We got this. Uncle Wyatt's in a game right? Well, we can control him using the controller, have him beat the game, and poof! He's back in the real world!"

"…That's surprisingly not a bad idea."

"Thanks…HEY!"

"But will he know who he's being controlled by?"

"That doesn't matter. The important thing is right now is to rescue Uncle Wyatt. Jr, get a controller and play as Player 2." "Okay," Jr. grabbed the second controller and turned it on. "What if we wanna play?" Megan asked. "No time," Drake replied. "Plus you suck at video games." "What?!" Raen shrugged at her. "It's kinda true."

Wyatt, out of breath, fell to the ground. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He was going to die. He was actually going to die. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have been so curious.

Wyatt braced himself for a painful blast, but instead heard Chocolate Dockette scream. He turned around to see another person throw hot coals into her. "Ahh! I'm melting!" she shrieked. "I'm mel…ting…" Soon, she was only a puddle of chocolate. Wyatt walked by it, dipped his finger in the puddle and put his finger in his mouth.

He spit it out in disgust. "Puuh! Dark chocolate! Explains why she was so evil." "Dark chocolate's good!" Wyatt looked up to see the other person in front of him. "Um…who are you again?" "Whoa. You can hear me?" "Yeah. You sound so famialir…" "That's because it's me, Uncle Wyatt! Jake Jr!"

"Wait, what?!" "He hears me guys!" "Awesome!" echoed another voice. It sounded like Lisa's. "Uncle Wyatt," informed Jr. "You're going to be controlled by Drake since you're having a lot of trouble. Plus he's the best at Guardians of Sunshine: Head 2 the Light."

"Whoa, wait. Head 2 the Light? Are you kidding me? I'm in the game's sequel?" "Yes," "Gah! That's why I was getting my hinny whooped! Huh?" Wyatt felt like he had lost all control of his body all of a sudden. "Drake's controlling you. Now c'mon!" Wyatt followed Jr. to the Jiggly Dragon Fly. "I'll kill you! he shouted at them. He shot out another fireball. "Reflect!" Jr.'s hands turned into an orb that deflected the fireball and hit the Dragon Fly instead.

"Let's go!" Jr. exclaimed. "The only way for you to get out of here is to beat this game!" "But I don't know how-" "Be quiet! We're here. The final challenge. _Silent Scorpio._" They silently neared the scorpion, who seemed to be turened away from them, minding his own business. "Wait. Drake. Let me do this. I got this guy." Wyatt waited to be given free will, and eventually was.

Wyatt began to army crawl behind him. "When I'm through with you, you'll be called Strange Scorpio. You stupid scorpion…" Wyatt got closer. And closer. And closer. And closer. And closer…

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_" Silent let out a _horrifying _screech. "_Oh my goooooooossh!_!" Wyatt screamed in pure fear. Silent's right claw went to reach out for Wyatt. "Look out!" Jake Jr. pushed Wyatt out of the way, and was suffocated by Silent's claw, losing two lives. After being revived, he and Wyatt looked at each other, and ran screaming.

As they ran back from where they came from, they started to be chased by the past obstacles that were somehow back. Going too fast, they fell into the fire pit, both losing a life. Luckily, being revived on the other side, they continued to flee until they were stuck at a-

"Dead end!" Jake Jr. cried. Wyatt looked up to see the sun. Wyatt climbed up the highest tree he could find, and tried reach for it. "What are you doing, Uncle Wyatt?!" asked Jr. "The others could get here any minute and-" "No way! I may have ran away, but I'm not giving up! I'm the one who got us in this mess, I get us _out_!"

On the last word, Wyatt launched himself up at the sun and came into contact with it, everything glowed brightly, and dispersed. Wyatt could barely open his eyes, and he felt like he had passed out…

"Ugh…" Wyatt groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. "H-hey! I'm back!" "YAY!" the cubs yelled in joy as they hugged Wyatt. "Heh. Thanks you guys." "Ohhhh…" moaned Beemo in pain. The cubs and Wyatt gasped.

They ran over to him. "Are you alright, Beems?" asked Lisa. "You too, Wyatt?" Beemo said. "I know. I'm sorry. But can we please do the same thing on the next Guardians of Sunshine game?"

"FINN! JAKE! WYATT GOT INTO MY GAME AND THE CUBS HAD TO HELP HIM GET OUT!" Beemo boomed out loud. This got the rest waking up. "Ugh…what was that, BMO?" Finn asked.

Suddenly, the monsters from the game busted out from Beemo and crashed into Wyatt, Drake, and Jake Jr. Chocolate Dockette held them down as Silent had his stinger lower down to them.

"No!" they pleaded. "Please don't kill us! We don't have any extra lives-!"

"Up, down, right, down, left, up, right, left, down, up, left, up, down, right.." Megan started to attempt the combo move for the game. As she continued, the monsters began to glow grow weaker. However, Megan was doing it too fast, and the sun began to get dimmer, and dimmer, and dimmer…

"Down, up, down, up, left, right, down, left, up, right, down, right, left, up…"

"MEGAN!" everyone (except Silent, Dockette, and Fly) shouted. "**STOP!**"

"Left, down, right, up, right, left, down, _JUMP_!"

_**GAME OVER **_

"…you know this makes you suck even more at video games, right Meg?"

"SHUT IT DRAKE!"

**Note: The What Am I thing itself was the pilot. This was the real first episode. R&R. F&F.**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
